


Dream Collapsing

by theQueenofSaviors



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Grieving, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lena Luthor, Red Kryptonite, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theQueenofSaviors/pseuds/theQueenofSaviors
Summary: Ben Lockwood released red kryptonite in the air, and it had severe consequences. In the aftermath, Kara starts to question her moral judgment and goes to Lena for answers. Lena is dealing with her own guilt but maybe together, they can heal each other’s wounds.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 392





	Dream Collapsing

The alien bar was quiet for a Friday night. The bar was usually loud and crowded on a Friday, with aliens from all over the city gathering for a drink or two. Maybe it was the heat inside keeping aliens away or maybe it was the smell of strong Alpha pheromones upon entering that scared away even the well-behaved aliens. And if the smell wasn’t enough, the sight of Supergirl sitting by the bar had customers exiting upon entering. 

Kara lifted her fifth drink to her lips, trying to tune out the chatter. She drank half of her drink and shut her eyes when she heard someone mention the Luthor Children’s Hospital. She slammed her drink down, a lot more forceful than she intended, and it quieted the bar instantly. An Omega next to her shifted in their seat and Kara breathed out through her nose, trying to control her scent. M’gann had already lectured her about scaring off customers. 

Reeling back her scent, the chatter around her resumed and she reached for her drink again. Finishing it off, she signaled for another. M’gann gave her a look and Kara’s nostrils flared, upset with the bartender’s hesitation. 

“This is a bar, isn’t it?” She barked. 

M’gann looked sad and Kara felt her nails dig into the wood counter beneath her fingers. She didn’t deserve anyone’s pity. M’gann’s eyes fell to the now ruined counter and picked up a clean glass, pouring her a drink. 

“Don’t ruin my bar”, she told her before placing a blue looking drink in front of her. 

Kara accepted the drink without a word. She let her fifth drink course through her system, humming in approval when her vision blurred, and her head felt light. She welcomed the intoxicated state. 

Anything to help her forget their cries and screams. 

“They say she was under some influence. Red kryptonite the news called it”, a voice reached her ears. “She was causing havoc in the streets. Carelessly throwing around cars and helicopters. It was one of those military ‘copters that caused the incident. She swung it in the air, and it hit the Luthor Children’s Hospital.” 

She shut her eyes at the memory. 

“Lots of children died. Shortly after she was brought down. They say she hasn’t been the same since. Kinda feel bad for the broad.”

Gulping the rest of her drink, she super sped out of there and took along a bottle of alien liquor with her. In seconds, she found herself at the heart of National City. The Luthor Children’s Hospital once stood there. Now it laid in ruins, bricks and nothing more. Kara could still hear them. Their cries for help. A twisted song playing in her head.

Nights are the worse. 

When she slept, she dreamt of that day. She dreamt of their faces. She dreamt of the way she acted. The way she didn’t even blink when the building fell. She dreamt of the ugly, disgusting thoughts that entered her mind. The only time she didn’t dream was when she drank herself into a slumber. At that, she took a generous sip from the bottle in her hand. She wanted to drink until she couldn’t see the rubble in front of her. Until all the screams in her head went silent. 

She walked along the uneven bricks. Swaying when the world began to move. This never should have happened. None of this would be happening if it wasn’t for Ben. Him and his group of followers had unleashed red kryptonite in the air. The only satisfaction she received out of this was knowing he was going to rot in prison. But a small voice, a low and sadistic voice told her it wasn’t enough. That he needed to suffer. 

An image appeared in her mind. Of her hands around his neck. Choking him. Watching with sick fascination as life faded from his eyes. He deserved it, the voice in her head said. She gasped. The bottle in her hand fell. Shattering when it hit the ground. Its content spilling everywhere. A chill worked its way up her back, settling behind her neck. The ground rumbled beneath her feet as she shot to the air. 

==

The air was warm, a sign of the beginning of summer. A sign of longer days and shorter nights. A sign of less blankets at night. Of kids being out of school and spotted outside, playing in the streets. Running around at the park. However, this summer, it felt different. 

Lena stared out at the city. She used to be able to see the Luthor Children’s Hospital from the L-Corp balcony. Now, there was nothing. A deep sigh escaped her lips. The repairs are priority, most of the money of L-Corp being funneled to rebuilding the hospital. However, it felt empty. Reconstructing the building won’t bring all those innocent kids back. It won’t take away the parent’s grief. 

If only she had been quicker. If her brain had worked one second faster, than none of this would have happened. She was Lena Luthor and the idea of using nanobots to filter out red kryptonite from the atmosphere should have come a lot sooner. But she had been distracted. Emotions clouding her mind. It had been a moment. Only a moment in which she had seen Kara while in her red kryptonite state. 

The cold and indifferent eyes that had stared at her, had shook Lena to her core. She was used to warm and welcoming blue eyes and staring at the void of everything pure had affected Lena a lot more than she realized. Losing herself in emotions that weren’t needed, Lena had been too slow. Too slow to find a solution. And because of her pause it led to Kara destroying the Luthor Children’s Hospital. Minutes later, the atmosphere was free of red kryptonite and they were able to take down Supergirl. 

If only she had been one second faster. 

A whoosh followed by a crackling sound filled the night. Lena slowly turned to the source, finding Kara standing before her. She was wearing her Supergirl suit. Eyes glazed over and when she took an unsteady step forward, Lena could smell the alcohol. Could smell the distress in her scent. The primal side of her wanted to soothe the Alpha. Her biology telling her to be a good Omega and bring stability to an emotionally wounded Alpha. 

But there was more to consider than instincts. 

“Kara?” Lena asked cautiously. 

“I need your help”, the Alpha slurred. 

The state of the blonde was worse than Lena had assumed. It was a miracle she had made it to L-Corp without destroying any property. There was a lecture on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to tell Kara how irresponsible she was being. How reckless. But when Kara swayed, she was reminded of Kara’s emotional state. The person standing before her was broken pieces trying to figure out how to be whole again. So, she files away her scolding for another day. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I need you to run tests.” 

Lena eyed Kara. She wasn’t in the right mind frame. The once vibrant blue eyes were permanently darkened. Optimism not being able to reach the surface. Drowning in sorrow and alcohol. She thought of refusing Kara’s request. Send her away and phone Alex once the blonde was out of sight, but Lena felt she owed it to Kara. 

“What sort of tests?” 

Kara took a desperate step forward. “It’s still in me Lena. Red kryptonite. It’s still in me. I can feel it. It’s affecting my thoughts. My mind.” 

Kara sounded scared. A distraught look in her eyes. Her scent was invading. It was powerful, demanding, and Lena suspected the Alpha wasn’t aware of her actions at the moment. 

“You need to get rid of it. I can’t hurt people. I won’t hurt people”, Kara took another step forward, eyes blazing.

Lena put her hand up. “You need to calm down”, she coughed, trying to clear her throat of the Alpha’s invasive pheromones. 

Strong pheromones quieted, as blue eyes faintly cleared. The fresh air aiding with removing some of the Alpha’s scent. Lena appraised her best friend. She allowed her eyes to linger on toned arms. Only briefly. Lena didn’t need any confusing feelings, especially right now. Snapping her eyes away from the Alpha’s muscular figure, Lena could clearly study her best friend. The Alpha was stressed. Her body moved impatiently. Eyes wild and unsettled. Whatever Kara was currently experiencing was making her anxious. 

Lena sighed. 

There was no red kryptonite in Kara’s system. She had run the figures herself. The Alpha was clean of it, yet she stood before her, convinced she was infected. Lena wanted to tell her of the fact, but something told her the Alpha wouldn’t listen. Logic didn’t seem to be something Kara possessed at the moment. 

“Okay, I’ll help you.” 

==

Thirty minutes into testing, Kara began to sober up. The fog lifted and the outline of Lena became sharper. Kara quietly stared at the Omega, watching as Lena input information into a computer. Her eyes traced curves and followed the flow of dark locks. She looked away, not allowing her mind to go there. Not right now. Not when she was coming out of a drunken state and couldn’t fully control the path her thoughts might decide to go. 

Being enclosed with the Omega was bad enough. Lena’s honey scent touched every corner. Enticing the Alpha. She balled her fist, willing herself to stop having these thoughts. It was the red kryptonite, she was certain. Kara had always been attracted to Lena but to be having these thoughts, after all the pain she had caused was vile. 

It had to be the red kryptonite. 

Thoughts of killing Ben wasn’t something that ever would have crossed her mind. It was sickening. The way she envisioned it. The way she could feel it. She could feel her hands wrapping around his throat and breaking his neck. She could hear bones breaking. It was repulsive. 

She stood for hope. Compassion. Justice. 

Yet she was having thoughts of murdering a man. A man that wouldn’t be able to defend himself against a kryptonian. That wasn’t justice. That wasn’t compassion. The red kryptonite was altering her mind. She could feel it changing her and she would be damned if she allowed it to overtake her again. She rather die from a kryptonite bullet. 

“What’s taking so long?” She asked impatiently. 

Lena cast her a glance, her eyes lingering on her bouncing leg. “It’s done.” 

Kara jumped at the news. “What does it say?” 

Lena turned her body to fully face her. A soft look appearing on her perfect features. “It’s negative. There’s no red kryptonite detected in your system.” 

Kara’s face scrunched, not believing the news. She sped forward, appearing before a startled Lena within seconds. “Check it again.” 

Lena kept her eyes locked with hers. Not wavering, even though Kara could hear the way her heart sped up. “It’s accurate.” 

“No.” 

Kara began to pace, shaking her head vigorously. Something went wrong. Maybe Lena input the wrong numbers, or the computer made an error. Red kryptonite was in her system. There was no other explanation. Otherwise, she wouldn’t be having these horrible thoughts. 

“Check it again”, she said forcefully. 

“Kara…”

“Check it again!”

Lena jumped at the outburst and Kara took a step back as if physically wounded by Lena’s reaction. She felt guilty for the way she was acting but she had to be sure. She had to make sure red kryptonite wasn’t going to cause more pain. 

“Please, check it again”, she whispered, not wanting to frighten Lena. “Something isn’t right. I can feel it”, she touched her temple with her finger. “I’m having thoughts. Horrible thoughts. I can’t make them go away. It has to be red kryptonite.” 

Lena stood up tentatively, her calming pheromones reaching Kara’s nose. It helped quell some of the turmoil, but Kara was still nervous. If red kryptonite was in her system, she shouldn’t be around anyone. She should be locked away so she can’t hurt anyone. 

The Omega reached her, closing the gap, only leaving a few inches of space between them. “Maybe it will help if you tell me the thoughts you’ve been having.” 

A lump formed in Kara’s throat. “I can’t.” Something awful sat below her navel at the thought of saying her thoughts out loud. If Lena looked at her with fear. The same look Alex gave her when she was on red kryptonite. Kara wasn’t sure she could survive it. 

Closing the gap further, Lena invaded her space. Her scent was soothing, calming Kara’s thundering heart. Forest green eyes were slightly darker than Kara remembered but just as captivating as ever. She often got lost in them and today wasn’t any different.

“Let me help you. I promise, whatever thoughts you are having, I won’t think badly of you. I grew up with the worse type of people and I can assure you, your thoughts won’t even reach their sadistic level.” 

Kara gulped; her mouth suddenly dry. “I kill him.”

Lena’s forehead crinkled in confusion. “Who?” 

Her vision was blurring. There was something wet and warm working its way down her cheek. “Ben.” 

Comprehension formed in green eyes. Her face lifted with acknowledgement. And when she spoke it was soft, caring, and it broke Kara. “You want to kill him.” 

Tears kept on coming and she couldn’t stop them. “I thought about it. I thought of watching him die by my hands.” She dropped her eyes in shame. She imagined the disappointment and disgust on Lena’s face. She waited for Lena to tell her to leave.

“Kara.” The Omega’s voice was quiet. Her scent didn’t smell alarmed or upset. It was light and inviting and it had Kara looking up. She was met with compassionate eyes. “We all have bad thoughts. The difference is you didn’t act on it. You came straight to me. Instead of flying to Ben, you came to me. You are okay.” 

“It’s not me, Lena”, she sniffed, talking through sobs. “I don’t have those thoughts. I stand for hope, justice, and compassion. How can I save people when I’m not upholding what I stand for? How can I protect people when I’m broken?”

Lena’s soft hand cupped her face, a thumb lovingly caressing her cheek. “People believe in Supergirl.” 

Kara wished she could believe Lena. She had seen the way they had acted when they saw her. There was fear, where there hadn’t been before. 

“I believe in Supergirl.” 

The Omega’s admission had her looking up, sucking in air when green eyes darkened. Lena’s scent was changing. It was becoming thicker; a hint of arousal and Kara felt her Alpha respond with a whine. 

“You give me hope”, Lena’s face inched closer, her lips ghosting Kara’s. “And maybe it’s enough for the both of us.” 

There were a thousand reasons to turn away. A thousand reasons not to do it. A thousand reasons why it was a bad idea. And one reason why it wasn’t. Love. She loved Lena and that was reason enough for Kara. Enough reason to allow it. To be selfish. To get lost in the Omega’s touch and scent. 

Not waiting for Lena to make the first move, Kara pressed her mouth against Lena’s. It was hard, harsher than she had wanted but it felt perfect. Their lips moved, tongue brushing. The Omega tasted like hope, like compassion, and Kara wanted to swim in it. Lifting Lena off the floor, she felt slender legs wrap around her waist. Kara had them against a wall in a blink.

Lena gasped at the sudden movement. Their eyes connected for a moment and Kara could see the excitement in them. Kara’s powers turned on Lena. Pupils were blown, cheeks flushed. The Omega bit her lower lip before her hand wrapped around Kara’s bicep. 

“Show me.” 

Kara growled into Lena’s neck. She hiked Lena’s skirt and ripped her panties, receiving a shudder and moan from the Omega. Holding up Lena with one hand, she used her other to free her cock. It sprung free, jumping from underneath her skirt. She pumped her length a few times before running the tip of her dick against wet folds. Coating her head with Lena’s juices, she sought a waiting opening. She aligned and pushed, enthralled at Lena’s reaction. 

The Omega threw her head back, baring her tantalizing neck. Allowing the brunette to get used to her broad head, she entered fully after walls kept on pulling her in. Two separate groans echoed in Lena’s lab when Kara was fully sheath. Being inside of Lena felt like home. Warm. Safe. She wanted to stay buried forever, appreciating silky walls fluttering around her growing member. However, the whine that came from Lena had her moving. Wanting to give Lena pleasure. 

Sucking a spot underneath Lena’s jaw, Kara began to push upwards. Slow and steady at first but the sounds coming from Lena, the pheromones entering her lungs, it had her Alpha go into a frenzy. It wasn’t long before she was pitching forward without care. It was hard and rough and maybe Kara was trying to find something that would stitch her back together. 

Laying her head on Lena’s chest, Kara brought their bodies closer and fastened her hips. It was magical. Tight walls gripped her deliciously. Pushing her closer and closer to her release. The vibration of Lena’s moans was felt on her shaft, making her twitch inside the Omega. 

No words were being exchanged. There really was nothing to be said. Kara loved Lena and Lena loved her. Maybe this wasn’t the most conventional way to initially express it, but it was their way. Their friendship had always been unconventional, it only made sense the same would go for their relationship. 

Round, ample breast jumped with every pump of Kara’s hips and the Alpha wouldn’t stand for not seeing them. Ripping the dress, Lena let out her appreciation of Kara’s strength with a long and drawn out moan. Breaking the bra easily, Kara’s eyes feasted on flawless breast. Using her right hand, she grabbed Lena’s ass to hold up her weight and used her left hand to grope Lena’s breast. Leaning her head forward, her mouth sought out a perky nipple and sucked enthusiastically. 

The change was instant. The Omega’s wails became louder. Her movement erratic. It was mesmerizing and Kara sped up to keep up with Lena. She could feel herself about to go over, but she wanted Lena to come along. She needed to feel the Omega come undone around her cock. Playing with Lena’s nipple, while sucking on the other one, the Omega came hard. 

Demanding fingers wrapped around Kara’s blonde locks, as warm walls fluttered around her member, practically asking for her load. Pitching her hips fast and hard, Kara moaned out her release around Lena’s breast. It was blinding. Feeling Lena’s orgasm, mixed with her own. It was beyond anything she had felt or imagined. It was happiness and pleasure wrapped into one. 

She stayed buried, releasing everything she had. Wanting to fill up the Omega. “Fuck”, she whispered, feeling her knot forming. It shouldn’t be. She wasn’t in her rut and Lena wasn’t in her heat but just as she thought it, the smell reached her nose. “Lena?”

“I want it.” 

Looking up at the brunette, Kara kept her eyes on Lena’s face as she carefully pushed her knot in, sealing them together and sending them into a second orgasm. If she thought her first orgasm with Lena was amazing, it had nothing on the second. Being locked with the Omega, her knot fitting perfectly inside Lena, it was beyond words. It was all feel. 

Her Alpha puffed with pride when she released an even bigger load. This time, none of her sperm would be able to leave Lena. The Omega will be round with her cum and Kara growled approvingly at the visual. She kept on bucking, slowly, while she unloaded everything. Once she had nothing left, she sagged. 

Long, slender fingers combed through her hair. Staring into loving eyes, Kara felt everything crash around her. A loud sob escaped her mouth, along with tears. She cried. And cried. As she clung to Lena. The Omega whispered loving words, aiding with calming pheromones.

“That wasn’t you. Not the real you.” Lena whispered. “It wasn’t you.” 

Kara kept on crying. Cried for the kids. For the parents. For every summer they would miss. For every laugh their parents would no longer hear. The pit of despair was deep. Miles and miles of grief. It was an uphill climb to forgiveness but having Lena in her arms, it gave Kara hope that she would find her way out.


End file.
